Tureckie Piękno Zabytków
Świat Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek Dwudziesty Siódmy Samanta - 'No, witajcie w kolejnym odcinku Świata Totalnej Porażki. Ostatnio odpadł B, no cóż, tak już bywa. A dzisiaj Turcja ! Będzie ciekawie. A po drugie ma dzisiaj przyjechać Jayden, no ciekawe czy zdąży na śniadanie. ''Nagle przez okno wchodzi Jayden. '''Samanta - '''Co ty tu robisz, tak szybko ? '''Jayden - '''No co, żeby cokolwiek ugotować, trzeba i tak zacząć wcześniej. '''Samanta - '''No dobra, ale czem wleciałeś przez okno ? '''Jayden - '''Akurat robiłem skoki na spadochronie i spadłem na wasz samolot, więc weszłem przez okno. '''Samanta - '''No dobra, więc zapraszamy, na dzisiejszy odc.... '''Jayden - '''Yyy, gdzie jest kuchnia ? '''Samanta - '''Nie widzisz, że zapowiadam.........w lewo. '''Jayden - '''Dzięki. '''Samanta - '''Zapraszamy...chwila.....zapraszam, no dobra trochę nas ubyło więc...zapraszam ! ' W przedziale Nr 1 Geoff - 'Widzicie, znowu wygraliśmy. '''Katie - '''I to lubię, tylko szkoda, że nie ma Sadie. ''I Katie zaczyna płakać. 'Dawn - '''Nie ma się co martwić Katie, przecież jeszcze kiedyś się spotkacie. '''Katie - '''Masz rację, nie powinnam płakać. '''Dawn - '''Mi tam najbardziej szkoda B, fajny był z niego gość. '''Mike - '''Nawet, nawet. ''Na to wszystko patrzy Scott. 'Scott - '(do siebie) Coś, za łatwo im się udaje trzeba kogoś z nich wyeliminować, tylko kogo. Znowu u nich. 'Mike - '''Ciekawe, jakie dzisiaj będzie zadanie. '''Geoff - '''I na pewno znowu wygramy. '''Dawn - '''Tak na prawdę to wszystko dzięki wam, ostatnio wam się udało szybko zbudować, ten Partenon. '''Mike - '''Według mnie, to ty jesteś najlepsza w tym zespole. '''Dawn - '''Ostatnio mi bardzo Katie pomogła. '''Katie - '''Przecież tylko kamyczków szukałam. Hihihihi. '''Mike - '''Ja bym sobie tak na prawdę nie wyobrażał zespołu bez Dawn. Jest ze mną od początku i mnie wspiera. '''Dawn - '''Dzięki, no bo wiecie tak na prawdę to mam taką jakby magiczną moc, prawda Katie pamiętasz zadanie z tą wodą w Chorwacji ? '''Katie - '''Pamiętam. To było coś. '''Dawn - '''Tylko, ciągle mi szkoda, że wtedy kiedy było głosowanie na Zoey, to głosowałam na ciebie Mike. '''Mike - '''Nic się nie stało. ''Na to wszystko Geoff patrzy ze zniesmaczeniem. U Scotta. 'Scott - '''Chyba, pora dziś wykopać pannę Dawn. Hahaha. '''Courtney - '''Co tam mówisz ? '''Scott - '''Nic, nic. Dzisiaj głosujemy na Dawn, zgoda ? '''Courtney - '''Czemu nie. ''Scott idzie do przedziału Nr 2. W przedziale Nr 2 'Scott - '''Dzisiaj głosujemy na Dawn, ok ? '''Anne Maria - '''Dobra, czemu by nie. '''Scott - '''Przekaż to Izzy. '''Anne Maria - '''Przecież wiem. ''W innej części przedziału. 'Dakota - '''Moim zdaniem powinniśmy się troche wziąć za zadania. Bo będziemy je ciągle przegrywać. Przecież ostatnio byłaś zagrożona Lindsay. '''Lindsay - '''No wiem, ale została nas już tylko 13. Nie ma co się wysilać. '''Tyler - '''Masz rację. '''Dakota - '''Ja tam mogę nawet się pobrudzić, ale chcę wyrać ten program. Zobaczycie. ''W innej części przedziału. 'Harold - '''Trochę szkoda B, fajny był. '''Cameron - '''No, ale chciał wywalić Scotta, może nam się uda. '''Harold - '''Oby, bo teraz coś nam za bardzo dobrze nie dzie, więc przydałaby się chociaż jeszcze jedna wygrana. '''Harold -' Zawsze trzeba spróbować. 'Samanta - '(przez głośniki) Uwaga, wszyscy do jadalnii ! W jadalnii 'Samanta - '''No dobrze, poznajcie Jaydena, to nasz nowy kucharz. Będzie gotował az do końca sezonu. No to tyle. Pa. '''Jayden - '''No dobrze, dzisiaj na śniadanie mamy kebab. Po przecież jedziemy do Turcji, a stamtąd słynie właśnie kebab. '''Izzy - '''No, nareszcie się dobrze najem. '''Tyler - 'Świeży kebab, i to lubię. 'Lindsay - '''Ja też. ''Wszyscy zasiadają do stolików i jedzą. Przzy jednym ze stolików. 'Anne Maria - '''No na prawdę kebab, na moją dietę. ''I wyrzuca kebaba do kosza. 'Izzy - '''Ty go nie lubisz ? '''Anne Maria - '''Nie ? '''Izzy - '''Mogłaś mi go dać, a nie wyrzucić do kosza. ''Przy innym ze stolików. 'Geoff - '''Ja go nie jem, ktoś chce zjeść ? '''Mike - '''Ja mogę dzięki. ''Nagle do wszystkich przychodzi Samanta. 'Samanta - '''Uwaga, wylądowaliśmy. Wyjdźcie wszyscy na zewnątrz. Przed samolotem '''Samanta - '''Dzisiaj jesteśmy w Turcji, wyjątowo nie w stolicy - Ankarze, tylko w Stambule. No dobrze 6 uczestników będzie miała zadanie po stronie europejskiej Stambułu, a inna 7 po stronie azjatyckiej. Teraz was własnie podzielę na te dwie grupy. Po stronie europejsiek, czyli właśnie tu gdzie jesteśmy zostaną - Tyler, Cameron, Lindsay, Anne Maria, Dawn, Mike. A tym oto stakiem na drugą strone miasta pojadą - Harold, Dakota, Geoff, Izzy, Katie, Courtney i Scott. Ci, którzy mają zadanie po stronie azjatyckiej, niech już pojają statkiem. Zadanie poznacie na miejscu. A co do was zadanie brzmi tak, jak wiecie Turja słynie z meczetów. Przed wami stoi własnie słynna Hagia Sofia. Zadanie jest takie, że musicie spróbować powiesić flagę Turcji, na wszystkich czterech kolumnach. O i uważajcie na ochroniarzy. Wygrają w tym zadaniu max. 4 pierwsze osoby, które powieszą flagę. Powodzenia. O, i bez grup. '''Lindsay - '''Tyler, pomożesz mi ? '''Tyler - '''Sorki, ale chcę to wygrać. ''Tyler wdrapuje się na budynek. 'Lindsay - '''No, proszę pomóż mi. '''Tyler - '''No na prawdę. ''Tyler schodzi i pomaga Lindsay. 'Tyler - '''Yhhh, chyba cię tam nie wniosę. '''Lindsay - '''To....co robimy ? '''Tyler - '''Chyba nie możemy się całować, bo wiesz ochrona. '''Lindsay - '''Przejdziemy się po mieście ? '''Tyler - '''Ty się jeszcze pytasz ? ''I Lindsay i Tyler poszli w głąb miasta. U innych. 'Anne Maria - '( do siebie) No...oni sobie poszli, no cóż....to co ja mam w taki upał robić ?...Opalać się. Anne Maria usiadła sobie obok pobliskiego, załozyła okulary przeciwsłoneczne, i zaczęła się opać, jak w poprzednim odcinku. U innych. 'Cameron - '(do siebie) I jak ja mam tam wejść. Hmmmm. No nie wiem, trzeba pomyśleć. 'Mike - '''Czmu nie wchodzisz ? '''Cameron - '''Nie wiem jak. '''Mike - '''Pomóc ci ? '''Cameron - '''Jakbyś był tak miły, to tak. '''Mike - '''Podsadzić cię ? ''Nagle z meczetu wyszedł ochroniarz, popatrzeć co się tu robi. 'Ochroniarz - '''Ej, wy nic tu nie róbcie, mam was na oku. ''I ochroniarz wrócił do meczetu. 'Cameron - '''On mówił o nas ? '''Mike - '''Chyba tak. '''Cameron - '''Zobacz, jest w oknie. ''Wtedy ochroniarz zniżył się i nie było go widać. 'Mike - '''Nic, tam nie widzę, ale możesz mieć rację. ''W tym samym czasie Dawn trzymając flagę w dłoni zaczęła medytować. Na statku do azjatyckiej części Stambułu 'Komputer - '''Witajcie. Zadanie jest takie same jak u tamtej 6. Musicie wziać flagi i włożyć je na mecz....Chwila, przecież po tej stronie chyba nie ma żadnego meczetu. Zatrzymać statek. Wsiadajcie na mnie lecimy jednak do Ankary. '''Dakota - '''Ja na to coś nie wejdę. '''Katie - '''Musisz, chodź. Nie będzie tak źle. '''Dakota - '''Dobra. ''Dakota weszła na 'komputer' i wszyscy lecą do Ankary. 'Komputer - '''A tak na przyszłość, Ankara też po stronie azjatyckiej. Więc nie ma co się matwić. ''Podczas jednej z rozmów. 'Katie - '''Hej, jestem Katie, a ty ? '''Dakota - '''Chwila, czy ty nie miałaś przypadkiem jeszcze siosty....jak jej tam.....Sadie ? '''Katie - '''To moja przyjaciółka. '''Dakota - '''Też mam taką, znasz Zendarię ? '''Katie - '''Coś mi to kojarzy. '''Komputer - '''Jesteśmy na miejscu. Wysiadać. '''Dakota - '''Fajnie się z tobą rozmawiało. '''Katie - '''Z tobą też. '''Komputer - '''No już wychodzić. ''I wszyscy wyszli. Przed meczetem 'Komputer -' A co do was zadanie brzmi tak, jak wiecie Turcja słynie z meczetów. Przed wami stoi własnie słynne Kocatepe Cami - czyli największy meczet w Ankarze. Zadanie jest takie, że musicie spróbować powiesić flagę Turcji, na wszystkich czterech kolumnach. O i uważajcie na ochroniarzy. Wygrają w tym zadaniu max. 4 pierwsze osoby, które powieszą flagę. Powodzenia. O, i bez grup. 'Scott - '''Courtney, pomożesz mi ? '''Courtney - '''A co będę miała z tego ? '''Scott - '''Co najmniej finałową 5. '''Courtney - '''No dobra weź flagę iwejdź na moje ręce podrzucę cię na dach, a potem sobie na kolumnie poradzisz, ok ? '''Scott - '''No dobra. ''Courtney podrzuca wysoko Scotta. 'Scott - '''Jestem, teraz idę na kolumnę. (Do siebie.) Frajerka. ''Tymczasem Courtney wspina się po murze. 'Courtney - '''No i jestem teraz tylko słup. ''U innych. 'Izzy -' Idę na miasto. Nara. 'Dakota - '''Nie chcesz wygrać ? '''Izzy - '''Może jutro. '''Dakota - '''A mogłabyś mnie tam podsadzić ? '''Izzy - '''Dobra. ''Izzy podrzuca Dakotę, a ona znajduję się na dachu. 'Katie - '''Mnie też możesz ? '''Izzy - '''Już chwili spokoju mieć nie można. ''Izzy podrzuca Katie. 'Katie - '''Dzięki. ''I Izzy poszła na miasto. 'Geoff '(do siebie) To już nie wygram. 'Harold - '''Ja też nie, wszystko zajęte. Przed meczetem - Hagia Sofia '''Cameron - '''To, co masz plan ? '''Mike - '''A może cię podsadzę ? '''Cameron - '''A może być coś mniej drastycznego ? Mam lęk wysokoścki. '''Mike - '''No nie wiem, a może się powspinamy ? '''Cameron - '''Za gładki budynek nie da rady. '''Mike - '''No to nie wiem poddaję się. '''Cameron - '''Hej Dawn, czemu nic nie robisz ? '''Dawn - '''Już skonczyłam zadanie. ''Chłopaki patrzą się na kolumny masztu. 'Mike - '''Jak ty to tak szybko zrobłaś ? '''Dawn - '''Mam swoje sztuczki. '''Mike - '''A no właśnie, nauczyłaś by nas tego ? '''Dawn - '''Tego, się tak łatwo nie nauczycie, a teraz przepraszam, bo medytuję. '''Cameron - '''Nie wydaję, ci się tak tu pusto ? '''Mike - '''Lindsay i Tyler, poszli na miasto, a Anne Maria się opala. '''Cameron - '''No dobra, a jak to wygramy ? '''Mike - '''Trzeba myśleć. '''Anne Maria - '''Moim zdaniem już nie wygracie. '''Mike - '''Czemu ? '''Anne Maria - '''Lepiej się poddajcie, ten kto nie jest wysportowany, i nie ma magicznych mocy. To temu się nie uda. '''Cameron - '''Może ona ma rację ? '''Mike - '''Może, ale i tak nie powinniśmy się poddać. Coś jeszcze chyba wymyślimy. Na mieście '''Lindsay - '''Nie powinniśmy, może wrócić do zadania ? '''Tyler - '''Może, ale czyż tu nie jest romantycznie, a właśnie ile jest 2 + 2 ? '''Lindsay - '''A skąd ja mam to wiedzieć ? '''Tyler - '''Tak się pytam, wracamy ? '''Lindsay - '''No dobra, coś ten Stambuł, za bardzo romantyczny to nie jest. '''Tyler - '''A...którędy ? '''Lindsay - '''Może....do tyłu ? '''Tyler - '''Też tak sądzę. Przed meczetem Kocatepe Cami '''Katie - '''Dakota, to jak my mamy na to wejść ? '''Dakota - '''Nie mam pojęcia, szkoda, że nie ma tu Izzy. '''Katie - '''No. ''Tymczasem Courtney i Scott, są już w połowie wspinania się po kolumnach. 'Courtney - '''Jeszcze, trochę i wygram. '''Scott - '''Yhh, ja też. ''Na dole. 'Geoff - '''Katie i Dakota, jeszcze nie weszły, może mamy jeszcze szansę wygrać. '''Harold - '''Warto spróbować, ale to jest na prawdę wysoko. '''Geoff - '''Mam pomysł użyjmt trampoliny. '''Harold - '''A skąd chcesz ją wziąć ? '''Geoff - '''Poczekaj, może...od kogoś pożyczymy. Pamiętam, ze w którymś z odcinków, Amerykanie Północni też coś pożyczali. '''Harold - '''A znasz turecki ? '''Geoff - '''No nie, ale jak każdy trochę angielskiego. '''Harold - '''No dobra, to chodżmy. ''Przed którymś z domów. Geoff dzwoni do drzwi. W drzwiach pokazuje im się jakiś pan. 'Pan - '''Ne ? (tłumacz. Czego ?) '''Geoff - '''Do you have a trampoline or .... ladder ? (tłumacz. Ma pan trampolinę lub....drabinę ?) '''Pan - '''Bugün gençlik .... onlara bazı garip dil sadece kafaları, çık dışarı ! (tłumacz. Ta dzisiejsza młodzież....jakieś dziwne języki im tylko w głowach, wynocha !) ''I pan zamknął drzwi. 'Geoff - '''Chyba nie ma drabiny, no cóż, to w kolejnym domie. ''Harold dzwoni do drzwi, i pojawai się jakas kobieta z dzieckiem na rękach. 'Kobieta - '''Ne istiyorsun ? (tłumacz. Co chcecie ?) '''Geoff - '''Do you have a ladder ? (tłumacz. Ma pani drabinę ?) '''Kobieta - '''Neden olur ? (tłumacz. A po co wam ?) '''Geoff - '''Yyyy, then you have this ladder in the house, we only borrow for a while, as soon as we give. (tłumacz. Yyyy, to ma pani ta drabinę w domu, chcemy tylko na chwilę pożyczyć, zaraz oddamy.) ''Kobieta przynosi drabinę i pokazuje rękę na znak, że chce pieniądze. 'Geoff -' Well ... we do not have money, but no we do it very, very necessary. (tłumacz. No...nie mamy na pieniędzy, no ale proszę to jest nam bardzo, bardzo potrzebne.) 'Kobieta - '''Tamam, ama beş dakika boyunca size vermek değil eğer polis çağırın. (tłumacz. No dobra, ale jeśli za 5 minut nie oddacie to wezwę policję.) ''Geoff i Harold biegną, ale w tym czasie Katie, Courtney i Scott już powiesili flagę. 'Harold - '''No pięknie, tylko jedna osoba, wygra....Mogę ja ? '''Geoff - '''Mi to jest potrzebne. '''Harold - '''To może nikt nie wygra ? '''Geoff - '''Ohhh, no dobra idę odnieść drabinę. ''Geoff poszedł odnieść drabinę. Dzwoni do drzwi. '''Geoff - Once again, thank you very much, please behold a ladder. (tłumacz. Jeszcze raz bardzo dziękuję, proszę oto drabina.) Kobieta - 'Ve daha ben buraya gelmez ! Ve arkadaşın da. Grrr. (tłumacz. I więcej mi tu nie przychodź ! I twój kolega też. Grrr.) ''Geoff przyszedł pod meczet. 'Geoff - '''Ohhh. Dakota, jeszcze nie weszła ? '''Harold - '''Ciągle nie. ''Na dachu. 'Katie - '''No dalej. Courtney i Scott już zeszli, ja za chwilę też. Jeszcze trochę Dakota. '''Dakota - '''O, matko. ''Izzy jest właśnie w mieście i targuje się o porcję kebaba. Przed meczetem - Hagia Sofia 'Cameron - '''No dobra ja się poddaję, jeśli coś wymyślisz to powiedz. ''Nagle przychodzi ochroniarz. 'Ochroniarz - '''Ej ty dama, tu nie wolno leżeć. Wstawaj z tej ziemi to nie jst jakś plaża. '''Anne Maria - '''Dobra, dobra. (do siebie) Pacan. ''Anne Maria usiadła na pobliskej ławce. 'Mike - '''No dobra, też nie mam, nawet najmniejszego planu. '''Dawn - '''Nie martwcie jest finałowa 13, nawet jeśli któryś z was odpadnie zajmiecie dobre miejsce. '''Mike - '''No cóż. '''Cameron - '''Tak to już bywa, ciekawe co robią inni. '''Lindsay - '''Hej. '''Tyler - '''Właśnie przyszliśmy z miasta. '''Dawn - '''Wejdziecie jeszcze na meczet ? '''Tyler - '''A po co ? '''Dawn - '''No...żeby wygrać zadanie. '''Lindsay - '''I tak nam dobrze idzie, nie potrzeba nam tego. '''Dawn - '''Jak chcecie. Przed meczetem Kocatepe Cami '''Katie - '''No proszę cię Dakota, jeszcze kawałek. Za chwilę koniec czasu. ''Dakota powoli wspina się coraz wyżej. 'Katie - '''Jeszcze kawałek i wygrasz. ''Dakota się wspina...wspina..(ciągle z zamkniętymi oczami).....''i postawiła flagę ! '''Katie - '''Udało ci się. ''Dakota ześlizguję się na dach. 'Dakota - '''Super. '''Katie - '''Teraz trzeba tylko zeskoczyć na ziemię. ''I obie skaczą. 'Dakota - '''Udało mi się. '''Katie - '''Juhuu ! '''Geoff - '''Wam się udało, a mi nie. '''Katie - '''Kiedyś wam się jeszcze uda. '''Harold - '''Może i masz rację. '''Samanta - '''Koniec czasu ! Za chwilę wyniki ! Komputerze, przywież tu wszystkich ze Stambułu. ''Po kilku minutach wszyscy już przybyli. 'Komputer - '''No i są wszyscy. '''Courtney - '''Nie ma Izzy. ''Nagle przybywa Izzy. 'Izzy - '''Hejka. '''Samanta - '''Ok, koniec czasu. Wyniki. '''Samanta - '''Ogółem wygrało tylko 5 osób. Czyli: Dakota, Katie, Courtney, Scott i Dawn. Macie jeszcze chwilę bo za chwilę eliminacja. A teraz wszyscy do samolotu. W samolocie, w przedziale Nr 1 '''Scott - '(do siebie) Kogo, by tu wywalić. Już wiem Tylera. A przez to nasza Lindsiotka będzie taka smutna, że może i wstąpi do sojuszu. Ach...wszystko według planu. 'Courtney - '''To na kogo dzisiaj głosujemy ? '''Scott - '''Na Tylera. '''Courtney - '''Coś dużo chłopaków teraz odpada. Będzie dwukrotna przewaga. '''Scott - '''Już nie długo nie. Katie i Dawn. Odpadną jak śliwki w kompocie. Już ja tego dopilnuje. Przekaż to Anne Marii i Izzy. '''Courtney - '''Ok. ''Courtney idzie do przedziału Nr 2 i mówi to samo Anne Marii i Izzy. W przedziale Nr 2 'Lindsay - '''Jak uważasz na kogo głosujemy ? '''Tyler - '''Na Anne Marię. Tak samo jak Dakota. '''Lindsay - '''No dobra, jak uważasz odpaniemy ? '''Tyler - '''Bardziej Anne Maria. ''W innej części przedziału. '''Mike - '''Na kogo głosujecie ? '''Geoff - '''Ja nie zdradzę. '''Katie - '''Ja jeszcze nie wiem. '''Dawn - '''Tajemnica. '''Mike - '''Ja tam na Lindsay, Tylera lub Anne Marię. Oni kompletnie nic nie robią. '''Geoff - '''No dobra zdradzę ja na Izzy, ciągle chodzi do miasta, i nic nie robi. '''Katie - '''Racja. '''Mike - '''Fajnie, że przyszliście do nas dziewczyny chociaz sobie pogadamy. '''Dawn - '''Co racja to racja. '''Ceremonia Eliminacji Samanta - 'Witajcie na ceremonii. Pierwsze pianki otrzymują nasi zwycięzcy, czyli: Dakota, Katie, Courtney, Scott i Dawn. '''Samanta - '''Kolejne dwie.....Harold i Geoff. '''Samanta - '''Następną....Mike. '''Samanta - '''Kolejne dwie otrzymują......Cameron i Lindsay. '''Samanta - '''Przedostatnią.......Izzy. '''Samanta - '''Zostały tylko dwie osoby - Anne Maria i Tyler. Ostatnią piankę otrzymuje... '... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 'Samanta - '''Remis ! 4 na 4. Czyli, że dogrywka, kto wie, co jest większe Stambuł czy Ankara ? '''Tyler - '''Astana ! Bo, to stolica. '''Samanta - '''I tu się z tobą nie zgadzam odpadasz. '''Tyler - '''No kurczę. '''Lindsay - '''Tyler, nie ! '''Tyler - '''Wygraj dla nas, pa kochanie. '''Lindsay - '''Pa ! ''Tyler skacze. '''Samanta - '''No, i koniec odcinka, wracamy już w kolejnym, ach finałowa 12. Coraz bliżej finału. Pa ! Kategoria:Odcinki Świata Totalnej Porażki